Peaches and Creme
by Kuro Mizu Tenshi
Summary: Momo has found some new friends, and Kiley is feeling really left out! A night at a club! A big underground drifting competition! What will the outcome of these and other events in this wonderful fan fic?.... Please 4 the luv of god R and R, i really need
1. Chapter 1

_**Peaches and Crème**_

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic other than Leah, Ameal, Kiba, Oduru and a few other people.

Summery- Momo has made some new friends, and has Kylie feeling left out of her life.

"I can never be with you anymore Momo, your too busy hanging out with your new friends". Screamed Kylie from across the room.

"Well, I try to fit you in, but you don't want to hang out with them, and I love being with you, but I am sick of being friendless, your all I ever had Kylie, and I need more in life than just a boyfriend. Please come and hang out with us next time we go somewhere, I would appreciate it a lot." Momo said crying on the couch.

"Fine, but you have to start giving me some alone time with just you and not them also". Kylie said with a smile on his face.

"Oh! So you want alone time do you, well my parents aren't going to be home for the next month seeing how they went on that cruise." Momo said with a tempting smile on her face.

"Well, then maybe I should stay over here and keep you company." Kylie whispered while slowly lying down on top of Momo.

He started to kiss her neck while she unzipped his sweatshirt. Soon her top was off. Momo sighed in ecstasy when Kylie squeezed her body against his. And then Kylie returned the same sigh when Momo kissed his neck. Just as Kylie was about to take off Momos' skirt when there was a knock at the door. Momo sighed again, but this time in disappointment.

"Leave it, they will go away." Kylie said as he stayed lying on the couch.

"I cant, it might be my neighbor. My parents asked him to check up on me every now and then, but he is a total pervert, and I am scared that he might try to hit on me. So put on your shirt, and sit on the couch, that way he will get the message." Momo whispered silently while she looked through the eye piece in the door.

She opened the door to a tall man with a smile on his face. "Well Momo, how are you today, looking good in your short…." The man cut-off from seeing Kylie on the couch. "Oh! Well I just stopped by to check up on you, but I can see that you have company, so I will leave you to your fun." The neighbor said as he turned around blushing to walk away.

Momo went and sat down next to Kylie on the couch, she was home alone for the summer, and decided to use it to her advantage.

"So, what you said earlier about keeping me company, did you mean it. Momo asked Kylie while she turned on the TV.

"Sure, why not, my parents wouldn't mind, much less know, seeing how they are going to some function for part of the month." Kylie said kissing Momos' forehead.

"Hey I am hungry, do you want to go out for breakfast" Kylie asked while getting up to stretch.

"Sure" Said Momo as she slid off the couch to go and change her cloths.

Momo came back out of her room in a pair of antiqued jeans, and a pink hoodie, with her hair tied back.

Kylie grabbed the house keys and the two left. They walked down to a small coffee shop, and bought some bagels with coffee. Then they went to a key shop and had a second key made for Kylie.

After eating the last of their bagels the two took a walk through the park. Momo was on Kylies back when they bumped into a familiar face.

"Oh, hey Leah" Momo said kind of nervous about the tension between Leah and Kylie.

Leah was in a green halter top and a white skirt with some pink flip flops. She had a big smile on her face and looked as though she was in a good mood.

"Hey, Momo and Kylie" she replied to the two.

After getting off of Kylies' back the two girls walked together in unison. Kylie looked from behind as the two walked off into their little happy world. Momo knew that Kylie felt left out, but she couldn't help it, and she was actually a little scared to let Leah get close to Kylie, because she was a big flirt.

Kylie on the other hand took matters into his own hands and strapped onto Momos' arm. Leah felt the sudden pull and gave some room for space. She knew that Kylie was a big jealous freak, and she only acted the way she did to push his buttons, she looked at him as a big brother.

"So, Kylie, what is going on, have you been hitting my friend like a slot machine?" Leah asked leaning forward to see the blushing on his face.

"I don't gamble and tell" Kylie said with the blood still in his face. It wasn't that he didn't like Leah, but he felt like she took Momo away from him. He looked at her the same way she did, she was like is little annoying sister who made a natural bond with the babysitter (Momo) and then wouldn't go anywhere without her new best friend.

The three went to the mall and did a whole bunch of crazy things, such as try on glasses and take pictures while having the store manager circle them like a shark making sure everything went back to its spot or the front desk, also Leah bought a portable microphone and was singing songs all through the mall. A lot of people stopped to watch the two girls dance when Kylie went to the bathroom, and nearly had a massive nose bleed, when he saw the two girls bodies joined and grinding to the Promiscuous song. The girls left the store with bags of cloths, and Kylie left with his hands empty, and a blush on his face.

"Oh! Look over there" Leah said pointing to two guys and a girl over by a park swinging on the play set.

"Hey, guys over here" Momo said as the 5 people ran to each other in a giggly fit.

"What are you guys doing here" Ameal (Leah's twin sister) asked while looking through the bags.

"We were just shopping" Leah said to her sister and then dropped the bags to jump onto her boyfriends back.

"Yo, how is my little bumblebee doing today" Came the voice of Kiba (Leah's boyfriend) for well over a year now.

The six Teens went to a movie, and then all went back to Momos house.

"So, who is up for a night club"? Asked Ameal.

"How, we are underage"! Kylie said.

"Well! Lets just say I have hook ups" Oduru said holding out six fake IDs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh yea, lets set this bitch on fire"! Leah said when the teens entered the club doors.

They had all gone home to change ad then met up again to go to the "KITTY KAT LOUNGE". The girls got in instantly because they were holding hands and switching their hips, but the boys had to show their ID's.

"Ha! It sucks to be a boy doesn't it"! Ameal said to Oduru when they were in the club.

They had found a nice lounge spot in the back corner where they could see everything, and now they were ordering their drinks. The girls all got Cosmopolitans, and the guys ordered beers.

"So, Kiley how have you been handling Momo"? Kiba asked while the girls were in there own little gossip.

"Well thats none of your bussiness"! Kiley said to Kiba in a somewhat rough tone.

Momo looked over at Kiley and automatically asked him if he wanted to dance.

"Sure". Kiley said walking behind her.

In the back the other four teens were talking to each other about Kiley and his attitude, they didn't like the fact that Kiley was so defensive againt them, they just wanted to be his friend...

Kiley and Momo were on the floor dancing and also having a little discussion.

"Why cant you just ease up a bit"? Momo said to Kiley.

"Because, they have to be so damn nosie"! Kiley practically yell-whispered this at Momo.

Momo looked a little hurt and said she had to go to the bathroom.

Kiley put his hands on his face and looked up with a sigh of frustration.

He went and sat down with the group, he was thinking of a way to make it up to Momo, and finally decided to stop being so cold shouldered twoards her friends.

Momo came back from the bathroom and instantly smiled when she saw Kiley laughing with the others, she look at Leah and Leah gave her the sign to know that Kiley was being cool about their friendship and then signed for Momo to come over.

After about 10 minutes, the DJ made an announcment.

"Will all girls report to the center floor, It's time to have a little fun, Guys you can just sit back and enjoy this one"!

Momo, Leah , and Ameal went to the center floor with all the other girls, and then they all cheered when their (Anthem) came on.

(It was the new **Girls just Wanna Have **fun song by camron, and every girl had it on her Ipod if she knew how to have fun).

All the guys started cheering too when what looked about 50 girls all got in a line and started grinding. There were so many short skirts, and jeans touching that it looked like the inside of a celebrities closet.

Then the girls split up into there seperate groups and did what they did best. (Dance for they guys)

Momo was in between Leah and Ameal (they were sandwiching) and there skirts looked like they were riding up pretty far.

Back at the lounge chair, Kylie, Kiba, and Oduru were whispering to each other in fasination about the three girls.

Then the real amazing thing happened. The KITTY KAT LOUNGE had just finised installing there bubble cannons, and surprised every one for the first time with them.

Any guy who was already turned on was having a massive nose bleed.

Tons of girls dancing together already, were now covered in soft white bubbles, and it looked like a big bubble bath party.

The song ended and all the guys returned to the floor, almost slipping on the wet floor in eagerness to get to their soaking girl friends.

10 songs and 20 grindings later the teens finally left the club.

They all went home and then back to Momos house agian. It was like 3:00 in the morning, but all of their parents were busy buissness workers.

They all sat down, turned on the radio, and had a big gossip filled talk.

After about three hours, when the sun finally broke through the window, Momo woke up and looked around. Everyone was still asleep. She slowly got up and went to the fridge, after making some coffee, and a little toast (to ease up her head ache) she saw Kiley wake up.

"Thank you for last night Kiley". Momo whispered across the table.

"Hey, I had to try for you, besides they aren't that bad when you give them a chance"! Kiley whispered back.

"Last night was amazi..."MMMM! What smells so good"! Leah said (interuppting Momo) waking from her slumber.

After everyone had woken up and had their share of coffee and toast, they all went for a walk in the park.

"So, who else woke up with a huge headache this morning" Kiba said looking around.

Everyone laughed and then they went to the play ground (this is their official hang out spot).

"If only we were all kids again, My ass almost cant fit in this swing any more". Ameal said laughing.

"I told you not to eat that extra piece of toast this morning" Momo snickered looking at Ameals but on the swing.

"Hey, I know! Ameal, you can start a name brand, but instead of Baby Phat...Fat Ass Jeans". leah laughed to the other two.

After a big laugh the girls all stopped and then got up, and started the noodle dance...(Little kids were looking and laughing at the three teenage girls wiggling around).

"You girls are really girls, I thought you would have been young ladies by now". Oduru laughed

"Oh Please! Young Ladies are really just whores with good manners" Leah said with a smirk on her face. (Dont worry, all the little kids went away already)

"Yea! We rep. This shit"! Ameal said behind her sister.

"United we stand, noodle dancers of the world". Momo said kneeling in between the two.

The girls looked at the boys (did a Bitch Snap) and then made the Charlies Angels pose. Then the fell down on top of each other laughing.

The guys looked at them and then swore to each other that they only dated the three girls for their looks.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god"! Momo sighed as Kiley kissed her back.

Both of them were dieing to get some alone time, and now that they finally did, they refused to let it go to waist.

The whole thing started when Momo went to take a shower after getting back from the park, and Kiley secretly slipped in behind her.

The two of them had just been making out under the showers hot, silky like water, when Kiley finally made the first move and started moving down to Momos' neck.

The water was only making both of them want each other more, and with every drop Kiley went a little bit further until he was finally in fullness wiht Momo, and they were two joined souls.

"Kylie, I love you". Momo sighed again as kylie squeezed their bodies closer together.

"I love you too". Kylie whispered back in Momos' ear as he lifted her up.

The rest of the shower was filled wiht nothing but pure love, and the only thing that could stop them was the ringing of the doorbell form Momo's neighbor, but the two lovers had put the t.v on max volume so that nothing could interupt their sacred moment.

After the shower ended (2 hours later) Momo and Kylie got dressed, and cuddled on the couch, the only thing they could think about was each other, and spent the next two hours making out passionatly on the couch.

At about 7:00pm, the two woke up in each others arms, they were nice and warm from the beautifully knit blanket covering them both in a fuzzy love like mood.

"So, what shall we have for dinner"? Kylie asked moving into the kitchen to open the fridge.

"I dont know"! Momo said, kind of embarrased at the fact that her fridge was kind of empty at the present moment.

"Why don't we go out to eat"! Kylie offered.

"Ummmmm...Okay, why not)! Momo answered still kinda sleepy.

Momo and Kiley got dressed in some very casual clothing, and went out to see what was in town.

Eventually their hinger got to them, and they just sat down and ate at a buffet place.

"I use to come here when i was a kid, and had a little money for lunch". Momo said laughing to her self. "but now I see why i always loved it so much".

Kylie snickered at the memory, and then went to pay the cashier for the large but cheap meal.

After the wonderful meal, the two went for a walk into the bustling town.

The town was flooded with teenagers mostly, and everyone was dressed so perfectly, Kiley wondered what was going on, and when he heard the noise he new automatically what was happening.

Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Errrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Came the sounds from the two extremely fast cars speeding through the street.

"Holy Shit! I didnt know that there was a drift tonight."! Kiley said excited.

"Kiley, They have it every time the weekend comes around"! Momo said also excited.

"Hey, when is the last time you drifted"? Kiley asked Momo.

"Umm, like two weeks ago I think"! Momo said a little unsure.

The two looked at each other, and then ran back to Momos' house.

About fifteen minutes later the two of them came out of Momos' room.

Kiley was wearing a pair of bootcut jeans with chains hanging from the waist, and they were sagging a bit, and a black shirt with his red hoodie, and a pair of big black sungalsses.

Momo came out wearing a purple halter top, wiht a high cut skirt, that had a very intricit design of pink frills and thrills. The skirt had chains going around it, and then she added extra sexiness wiht her fishnet knee highs and a very nice pair of stilleto boots. Her hair was in two poney tails on the side of her head, and had pink ribbon running down with it. She was also accesorizing with a pair of big pink diamond studded Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses.

The two of them quickley walked back to town where the fun was only beginning.

After getting through the big crowd of Ravers, they both had glitter all over them, and Momo had an assortment of glowing/flashing items, including; a belly button ring, raver glow stick, and a tounge ring (Boht piercing her parents didn't know about).

"Hey, please tell me my car is still in the back"? Kiley asked the guy taking orders for people who leave their cars in the parking lot.

The guy said yes, and then looked at Momo, and told Kiley that the contest tonight was giving away a car that was very suitable for someone like Momo.

Kiley and Momo went in the back, and Kiley looked at his car and apoligized for leaving it alone for so long.

"So, why don't you just take it with you this time"? Momo asked.

"I think I will, and you should do the same" Kiley said.

"I dont have a car"! Momo said with a confused look on her face.

"You will after tonight, I plan on winning this race, and the guy said that they are giving away the perfect car for you"! Kiley said smiling to his now extremely happy girlfriend.

Momo had always borrowed someone elses car to drift and the thought of getting her own was amazing, but she would definately have to explain it to her parents how she had obtained such an expensive car, and why it was so tricked out.

The two went to the car showing section, and when Momo saw the car that she knew was going to be hers she almost fainted.

The car was a Nissan Skyline, rear wheeled, and had beautiful anime goddesses all over it. The car itself had pink and purple interior and extirior, a V8 engine with 600 horse power, and to top it all off the car was brand new, and no one had ever ridden it before.

"Oh my god! I have to have this car"! Momo said almost braking her heels to go and feel the cars smooth outer shell.

"Don't worry peach(Momos pet name), I'll get that car for you for sure.

Kylie wasnt telling a lie, any race that he drove in he won with amazing ease.

Some people even went as far to call him the Drift King, but he never boasted about being a good drifter.

"All drifters report to the match sign up"! A voice yelled through a megaphone.

Kylie left Momo with the car, to go and sign up.

After signing up Kylie came back to see that Momo was still stroking the car like a kittens head.

"Come on it's time to go watch the races"! Kylie said pulling a wining Momo away from the car.

After watching a few races the announcement came on for Kylie to come up, but both him and Momo almost choked when they heard who the other racer was.

"Will Kylie and Kiba please get thier cars to the starting line"! The announcer said.

That is when Leah popped up just a shocked as Momo and Kylie.

"Oh my god, I cant believe it"! Leah said with her hands up to her head.

Apparently Kiba was going to race for Leah to have her own car.

"Wait, but you dont drift"! Momo said with a half laughing half crying face.

"Ummm! Kiba has been teaching me down by the docks". Leah said with a little nervousness in her voice. "I was going to surprise you with the car tommarow and show you what I can do"! Leah said almost crying now.

They all knew why she was sad. Kiba was just as good a racer as Kylie, and they were both extremely agressive on the track.

Momo put aside her needs and hugged Leah close, trying to get the tears to stop.

"It's alright, I am so happy that you know how to drift, that is so amazing"! Momo said happy for Leah, who had now stopped crying.

"But, I know how much you've always wanted your own car"! Leah said still hugging Momo.

"Well then it is a good thing that they brought in the same car in a different color for the second prize winner"! Came Kibas' voice from the side.

The two girls almost died giggling about both of them getting their own cars.

"I am so glad I already have my own car"! Ameal said from the side, Oduru had already raced for the night, and was now holding his girl, and a beer.

The Announcment came on again for the racers to get their cars to the front again.


End file.
